


A Microfic?

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Draco uses muggle technology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: breaking the fourth wallDraco finds a new group.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 6





	A Microfic?

“Draco? What are you doing?” Sitting at their home’s one Muggle computer, Draco has his head buried in his hands. **  
**

“Did you know that there are people who write about us?”

“They what?” 

“Write stories. About us. They call it ‘fanfiction’. And we’re in it.”

“Who? What?” Harry’s so confused. 

“Look. this one group…called, er, Drarry Microfic.”

“What’s that?”

“A microfic is a story in 50 words.”

“That’s short. But what’s a…Drarry?”

“That’s…us. It’s a combination of our names.” At Harry’s gaping mouth, Draco moves on. “This person. Right here. They post prompts every day, and these other users, Muggles, have to write for it.”

“This is creepy. What was the last prompt, or whatever?”

“Miracle.” Draco says, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Oh that’s good,” Harry chuckles. He leans down and whispers into Draco’s ear.

Draco sits up, letting a smirk cross his face. 

He clicks on the pencil icon on top of the screen, and begins to type. 


End file.
